I Think You're Beautiful, Ear Spikes And All
by MsLane
Summary: Beca and Chloe's story, through a number of scenes. It follows the basic time-frame and events in the movie, but showing the behind the scenes of things. Certain things we missed, like all the out of rehearsal interactions of a certain duo. Bechloe of course x


**A/N: So my friend read my first Bechloe fic and now this one…and she asked me why is it that I have them just sitting around and conversing with cups of coffee or tea…and honestly? People can do that…you can fall in love with conversation. You don't need a lot of background talking of the movies or whatever. Beca's kind of an introvert in the sense she likes to keep to herself. She's different and Chloe sees that and she's not going to try and make her do things or be in situations that make her uncomfortable. Beca doesn't like movies. She doesn't, and Chloe doesn't mind them, but she isn't going to make Beca sit through something she doesn't like, simply because **_**she**_** thinks that that's weird and that she should change, because Chloe likes this little quirk of Beca's. In my head I believe that Chloe's just fine with talking or reading the book instead of watching the movie if Beca's having a good time too. She isn't going to try and change her, because she happens to like Beca exactly the way she is…and she doesn't have to "take off the glasses and the amazingly scary ear spike and you realize that she was beautiful the whole time." Because Chloe thinks she's always been beautiful. She'd think she was beautiful even if she **_**did**_** wear glasses. **

**Also wow this turned into almost it's own little fic haha But so uhmm yeah that's why. It's their **_**thing**_** lol Anyway so this is just kind of different I guess…I don't think I've written something like this where it's snippets out of their daily lives just happening in order…let me know what you guys think xo**

* * *

It's been a few days since initiation night and Beca's surprised with just how much Chloe's been around and how close they've gotten. She's never really had that many close friends, none that willingly came into the friendship knowing who she is, because Beca told Chloe straight up that she wasn't that good at the whole friendship thing. She had a tendency of being closed off and that sometimes that irritates people and she doesn't mean to be short or sharp tongued but that sometimes when things get too much she snaps.

Chloe shook her head after being told that and simply said, "I know all that Beca. But I'm not like other people. I already told you, I'm really glad I met you, and I know we're gonna be really fast friends. The best of friends actually. So you can't scare me off."

Beca should have simply realized then and there that Chloe somehow is pretty much always right when it comes to things like that because here she is actually sharing her feelings and shit with aforementioned redhead.

"And he kept going and said 'so what's your deal? Are you one of those girls who's all dark and mysterious, then she takes off her glasses and that amazingly scary ear spike and you realize that ya know she was beautiful the whole time.'"

Chloe's mouth drops, "He said that?"

Beca chuckles as she nods her head, "Yup…he did. And so I was like 'I don't wear glasses.' And he jumps right in with 'then you're halfway there.'"

Chloe can't believe what she's even hearing right now, "Seriously. That seriously happened?"

Beca laughs at how unimpressed Chloe looks, "That yeah, that seriously happened."

"And he thought getting you a beer and then yelling was going to get him into your good graces at hood night?"

Beca raises an eyebrow teasingly, "Well someone thought it was alright to pull me in super close and then walk away talking about needing your own jiggle juice."

Chloe smirks, "Did you miss me?"

Beca falters for a second, "Maybe. You seemed pretty content with locking lips with that Tom guy from the showers though."

Chloe laughs lightly, "Tom's…He's safe and reliable."

"But?"

Chloe shrugs, "But that's about it. He wishes there was more to it, I'm sure, but there's nothing more to it. I haven't actually been with him since last year."

Beca furrows her brow, "But the showers-"

Chloe nods, "Was him trying to warm his way back into my arms. We were just talking then you showed up singing. And the other night…at parties that we're both at, if I have more than a couple of drinks, I tend to get uhm hit on, so to keep things safe Tom is my go to guy to ward off unwanted attention because that way they think I'm with him."

Beca nods her head, trying to wrap her head around it and Chloe stays quiet just watching the thoughts go around in her mind, "So…you two aren't actually a thing?"

Chloe smiles at her, "Nope." She then grins at her teasingly, "Why, were you jealous?"

Beca blushes but doesn't deny it which Chloe finds interesting to say the least, "What happens when you're in a relationship?"

"That's easy…I'll probably be locking lips with my significant other so Tom won't have to come by pretending to be Charming."

Beca chuckles, "You've got this all worked out, don't you?"

Chloe flips her hair nonchalantly, "I like to think so."

Xoxoxoxox

"And seriously? A _toner_? What in the ever loving hell is a toner?"

Chloe rubs her temples as she watches Beca pace the floor in front of her bed, with a bemused smile on her face, "A musical boner."

"Exactly! A musical boner! Who the hell even coined that? I need to Google that, Urban Dictionary that shit right there. That isn't a real thing Chloe."

The redhead laughs lightly, "Beca, calm down alright? It's just Aubrey thinking she saw something and trying to be a good friend."

Beca however is too busy typing up the words 'Toner urban Dictionary' into the search engine to really hear what she's saying because she quickly says, "See? Well actually no wait…apparently it's a boner you get from a great musical note. But what the hell I haven't even heard the damn boy sing."

Chloe laughs as she wraps her arms around Beca from behind and rests her head atop of Beca's, "Will you let it go? I believe you when you say there's nothing going on. I know you don't want to admit it but you kinda really like us dorks and you aren't gonna jeopardize it by 'fraternizing with the enemy'."

Beca laughs under her breath and Chloe feels her shoulders relax finally as Beca nods, "Okay. Alright Beale."

Chloe giggles, "Good. Now…what else can we look up here?"

They spend a good rest of the afternoon looking up random slang until Kimmy Jin comes back and they have to try and be considerate, even though they still manage a few fits of laughter, but strangely Kimmy Jin doesn't quite mind as long as Chloe is around. Which Beca likes to point out every chance she gets.

Xoxoxoxoxox

Chloe sighs as she rubs a hand over her throat. It's stressful having to deal with this and her neck is tight from straining so that isn't helping much.

Finding out that her 'throat tickle' was actually a case of 'vocal nodules' really isn't setting her day off right at all.

It's _so_ not aca-awesome. Not at all. She takes a deep breath and swallows again. It isn't as painful as a second ago so she's grateful for that at least.

She hates the feeling. She hates how tense she gets after singing now. She hates that she uses the word 'hates'. Chloe takes another deep breath and walks into the kitchenette, grabbing the kettle and pouring some water into it, placing it onto the stove top and turning it on. 'Tea. Tea for my throat.' She needs to rest her voice and she knows it.

She doesn't even want to think about what Aubrey would say when she finds out. She can't think about that though because if she does she'll lose it. She shakes her head at her thoughts, 'I'll be fine.' She's about to grab her cup and a spoon for the sugar when a knock on the door stops her thoughts.

Opening up reveals Beca, "Hi…Hi Chloe."

The redhead smiles at her affectionately, "Hi yourself Beca. Come on in!"

Beca smiles and she shuffles in, the second she's through the doorway Chloe's wrapped her arms around her. The brunette returns the hug and Chloe's heart skips a beat. She lets out a contented sigh as she pulls away with a smile on her face, "Thanks for that…I didn't know I needed to see you until you came by."

Beca grins at her as she takes a seat besides the redhead in the living room, "I don't know what to tell ya Chlo. It felt like I really had to be here for some reason."

Chloe smiles at her just as the kettle picks that moment to start whistling indicating the water has successfully come to a boil.

The redhead hops up, "I'm making tea…would you like me to make you a cup?"

Beca simply follows her to the kitchen and helps by pulling down the mugs and gently placing them within reach, as she says, "We usually have coffee, but I'm down for this. Tea sounds good."

Chloe smiles as she pours to water, "If you'd like coffee I-"

Beca shakes her head, placing her hand on the small of Chloe's back, "Tea sounds good Chlo."

They make their way back to the living room and settle in on the couch, "So…how come you needed to see me?" Beca asks with a raised eyebrow and a hint of a grin on her lips.

Chloe shrugs her shoulders playfully, "Just one of those days, ya know?"

Beca nods slowly, "You know you can always just call me…instead of relying on my 'intuition'. I don't mind coming over or hanging out…or talking. I like it."

Chloe grins as she leans against Beca, "I know. The same goes for you too Becs."

The brunette nods, "And you seriously can talk to me about anything. I'm a really good listener."

Chloe smiles even though her throat constricts a little thinking about what she actually isn't telling Beca, "I know you are. I talk to you all the time."

Beca nods, "I'm just reminding you…cuz I get this feeling you've got lots on your mind…and if I can even just help in the smallest of ways, I want to…for you."

Chloe takes a deep breath and Beca thinks she's going to say something of weighted importance, but she simply lets the breath out slowly and she nods, "I've just been thinking that's all."

Beca chuckles, "That's what I said."

The redhead giggles, "I know. I'm just reiterating."

Beca tickles her lightly, "Alright fine. Just know you can _talk_ to me. So…what're we gonna do today?"

Chloe cuddles up further into Beca and takes a sip of her tea, "Well" she draws it out as she settles, "…this is nice."

The shorter of the two smiles and instead of her usual route of staying silent she vocalizes her thoughts, "This _is_ nice."

They spend the day in, just sipping tea and having really good conversations about anything and everything. Chloe finds herself actually fighting with herself to not tell Beca anything about her vocal nodes yet, but she's tempted. Beca notices that she seems ready to say something but then she hesitates and shifts the conversation. Beca doesn't say anything about it, thinking that she'll tell her when she's ready.

They're in the middle of discussing rehearsal timings when she lets it slip, "but I'm going to be cutting it really short because I've got my doctor's appointment right before, and I don't want to be late or else Aubrey might kick my ass."

Beca stiffens and she just stares at Chloe and the redhead notices and stops talking until her eyes widen as she realizes what she just said, "Oh my God. Oh my God! Beca…"

The brunette shakes her head, "I- Why do…A doctor's appointment Chloe?"

Chloe shuts her eyes and takes a few deep breaths willing the tears to stay away because Beca's still here; she hasn't stormed out in a fit of rage. When she opens her eyes again she sees the concern in Beca's own dark blue eyes and Chloe just offers her a small broken smile, "This wasn't how I wanted to tell you about all of this…"

Beca nods slowly, "So…you _were_ going to tell me."

Chloe plays with her own fingers as she nods her head, "I was just trying to figure out the right time…I'm just scared and I still don't know how to tell you. Not really."

Beca takes a gentle hold of Chloe's hands and squeezes softly, "You don't have to tell me any of the details babe just…tell me you're okay and it's nothing…just tell me you aren't gonna be leaving me any time soon."

Chloe smiles at the term of endearment, "I'm not going to be leaving you any time soon or otherwise…but I don't know if I'm gonna be okay. Well I mean, I _am_ okay f-for the most part. I want-I need to tell you."

Beca nods, "Okay…just take your time."

Chloe takes a breath and, "It kills me that…because I love to sing and I'm afraid that I'm not going to be able to for long. At least not the way I can now."

Beca tilts her head and her heart hurts at hearing how sad Chloe is but otherwise remains silent as Chloe continues, "I-I have vocal nodules. I just found out this morning. It-it makes it painful to sing…I get shooting pain from ear to ear and…I've got an appointment with a specialist to- really see how uh bad or good it looks for me…but by the looks of things it doesn't look too good. I thought it was just a throat tickle, maybe an ear infection."

Beca furrows her brow, "Vocal nodules?"

Chloe takes a deep breath as she nods, "Nodes…They're uhm benign growths on my vocal cords cuz of the singing. The nodules will become larger and stiffer the longer I sing the way I sing…"

"Isn't that painful? Why would you keep performing?"

"Because I love to sing…I can't- I can't not sing Beca. I love what I do. What am I going to tell Aubrey? The rest of the Bellas? I'm so scared of what the doctor's going to tell me. What if it's not good news?"

Beca pulls their joined hands closer to her chest, "Don't…don't worry alright? I'll come with you. You don't have to do any of this alone Chloe, I-I'm not going anywhere either. I'm just-I'm sorry you had to carry this on your own for so long."

Chloe's eyes tear up as she looks at Beca, "I-You aren't mad at me for not telling you?"

Beca shakes her head, "I'm not mad at you. Of course I'm not mad at you…I just can't believe you've been living with nodes for so long and you haven't said anything to anyone."

Suffice to say, Chloe feels a lot better and after they talk about it some more Beca actually tell her to give Aubrey the benefit of the doubt and tell her about it as well. Chloe's scared of course because her best friend is just that, her best friend and she doesn't want her stressing out over something else on top of everything she has going on.

Chloe needn't have worried though because Aubrey easily slips from her HBIC role back into her role of best friend as she holds the redhead closely as Chloe cries and she whispers reassuringly as she rocks them back and forth. Aubrey also spends most of the entire night looking up treatments and numbers and figures to reassure her of the recovery rate but Chloe doesn't find out until the next morning when she's got a whole manila folder dedicated to her placed in front of her. Chloe cries as she hugs Aubrey and she rolls her eyes at herself because she's such an emotional wreck the past few days.

It gets worse when not only do Beca and Aubrey come with her to her doctor's appointment, but once they leave the office they're greeted by all of the rest of the Bellas. Chloe once again gets misty eyed and she just can't help it, she feels the love just coming at her in waves.

She gets told she should just need to pull back on the singing, maybe try not to get all the way up to her upper register and relax her chords a little bit. Beca agrees because she doesn't think it's worth the pain that Chloe must undoubtedly endure, and surprisingly Aubrey agrees with Beca.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Beca tells Chloe about Jesse making her watch a movie and Chloe thinks that that's one of the most self-centered things Jesse could possibly do.

Chloe would never make her do something she absolutely knows for certain that she doesn't like. Even if it is a little bit quirky, but she lo-likes Beca this way.

Chloe revels in the fact that Beca rolls her eyes as she recounts his attempts at getting her to watch the entire movie without getting bored or distracted.

The redhead shrugs and says, "Well…maybe next time your date won't be so bad. I mean he must have learned from his mistake."

Beca laughs as she shakes her head, "It wasn't a date…"

Chloe raises an eyebrow, on the inside she's doing the Macarena, and grins "Okay then. Not a date."

Beca notices her glee and she laughs quietly because gosh she's such a lovable dork.

That thought keeps her up at nights for a while, until she finally relents that she does in fact love Chloe. What she isn't quite ready to relent is the thought that maybe she more than loves her. Maybe she's in love with her.

Xoxoxoxo

After Spring break and everyone's back on campus with the good news that they're back in competition Chloe has yet another thing on her mind and she finally just comes right out and says it, "I had the surgery."

Beca and Aubrey are the most shocked out of all the girls.

Chloe continues, "I thought the season was over. I didn't have anything to worry about so I went for it. I was going to tell you but…You two never returned my calls…And after the surgery was over I had to rest my voice so I couldn't call or pick up either of your phone calls and I didn't think it was something that I could just text either of you."

Beca wants to kick herself for not answering when she had the chance and a look at Aubrey shows that she feels the same way.

Beca walks closer to the redhead and gently places a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Chloe."

She shakes her head and gives her a watery smile, "It's okay. I mean I understand…but I lost some of my upper register. I can't sing the high notes anymore."

This sets off some rapid fire thoughts and ideas and suddenly Aubrey is willing to share the reins and Beca can't help but be thrilled by being entrusted with this. The look of happiness of Chloe's face makes her feel a hundred times better as well.

Xoxoxoxoxox

They're walking back towards their respective dorms after their pool mash-up was a success when Chloe suddenly speaks up, "You know I'd never try and pull a Jesse."

Beca chuckles confusedly as to just where this came from and where it's going, "What?"

Chloe shrugs and raises an eyebrow, "I'd never pull a Jesse."

"No I heard you…I just, I'm not quite sure what you mean."

Chloe bites her lip, "You're beautiful just the way you are."

Beca blushes as she ducks her head, "W-well thank you?"

Chloe laughs quietly, and she turns to face Beca and they both stop in the middle of the sidewalk with the rest of the Bellas walking ahead of them. She smiles at her softly and slowly and deliberately says, "I don't need you to take off the glasses and the amazingly scary ear spike for me to notice that you're beautiful. For one…you don't wear glasses. And even if you did, you'd still be beautiful to me. And two…That's exactly it Beca, I think you're beautiful, I always have. Quirks and everything. And I'd never try and pull a Jesse and change that about you."

Beca can't believe her ears and eyes right now because 'Holy Hell is Chloe confessing her love for me?'

The redhead steps a little bit closer, "I'd never make you watch movies just because I think I can change your mind about them. You don't like them, and I'd never do that to you. You like your earrings, and you know what? I actually think they're really sexy on you. I like your makeup, because it makes you you. And Beca, if you decided to change everything about your outer appearance, I'd still think you're beautiful, because who am I to dictate how you should look? You're beautiful inside and out Becs, and…what I'm trying to say here is…"

Beca takes a deep breath as she steps even closer to Chloe, so that they're within a couple of inches of each other's faces, "I don't want this to be only just a dream."

Chloe laughs quietly and her breath hits Beca's moist lips and she smells of peppermint candy canes (Beca found her secret stash of year round peppermint candy canes and Chloe swore she'd always share them with her as long as she doesn't tell Aubrey because 'Brey has the tendency to steal one when she finds them…), "I don't want this to be just a dream either Becs…"

Beca blinks a few times, in an attempt to make sure this isn't a dream as she locks eyes with the clearest blue eyes she's ever had the courtesy of looking into, "I've got such a toner for you."

Chloe throws her head back and laughs loudly and so hard that Beca has to wrap her arms around her waist to make sure she doesn't fall over. Beca chuckles as she watches her face turn towards her again, and then Chloe is resting her forehead against hers as she whispers, "Believe me…it's mutual."

Beca's smile, she's sure, is going to split her face right open, and just as she's about the say something else, "About damn time aca-bitches! Stacie pay up, you too Black Beauty! Don't think you're getting away with it."

Fat Amy goes up to the aforementioned two and they each pull out what looks like a 20 dollar bill. Beca snorts as she speaks up, "Those bills belong to us Fat Amy!"

"Not on your life they don't!" The blonde says without turning to look at them, too busy waiting for Lily to cough up her own amount.

Chloe giggles as she draws Beca's attention back to her, "So…"

Beca raises an eyebrow, and gently smiles as she tries to keep her badass image by also remembering something she thought Chloe would forget, "Tell Tom he can stop being your Charming now. Because I'm going to start wooing you and…well I'll let you know if I've wooed you."

Chloe bites her lip as she tries to hold back a smile but she fails miserably, "You've already charmed and wooed me…and Tom hasn't been around since I've had you in my life…"

Just as Beca's about to say something she's once again interrupted this time by Aubrey, "Alright aca-nerds, we've still got rehearsals tomorrow! You need to be there bright and early. No excuses."

She throws the end towards Beca and Chloe with a knowing grin on her face, and then turns and walks into her apartment building. Beca and Chloe are right up the front steps and Chloe grins as she watches after Aubrey before turning back to face Beca, "Well…this is my stop."

Beca nods, "So it is."

"…So I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Beca smiles and nods her head and just as Chloe is about to get out of reach, Beca gently takes a hold of her hands and brings them up towards her mouth and kisses the back of each, brushing her lips softly across her fingers, "I'm a hardass but I'm not completely clueless when it comes to what I know you love. Goodnight…We'll talk some more tomorrow morning. Have sweet dreams."

Chloe's blush is quick to turn up as she smiles at Beca dorkishly, "Goodnight…and yes I'm sure I'll have the sweetest dreams."

Beca grins as she slowly lets go of her hands as she just as slowly backs away down the front steps but then all too quickly Chloe is throwing her arms around her neck and she breathes into her ear, "We've sung two duets to each other and one was while we were both naked…I think I should at least be able to get a goodnight kiss from you."

Beca's heart skips a beat and she tightens her hold of Chloe, "I just…I don't want to push this. I want to, but only if you do."

Chloe breathes out a laugh as she gets placed onto solid ground, and she gently cups Beca's cheek, "You aren't pushing anything and _yes_, God yes I want to."

Beca leans into the hand on her cheek and then she places her own behind Chloe's neck and she gently guides her mouth towards her own, and it's a simple kiss, it's sweet and perfect and Chloe swears she sees fireworks and Beca can't help but smile through the kiss because she hears a symphony to go along with those fireworks.

"Goodnight." Beca breaths out as she gently pecks Chloe's lips one last time before pulling away. Chloe smiles at her and nods her head furiously, "It definitely really, truly is."


End file.
